Captain Zero
Captain Zero is the devious and scheming owner of the Z-Stacks. He is known to have criminal connections and was originally affiliated with Johnny Cuba before something happened between the two. He appears in Sunshine, Pirate, Jinxed, Quarantine, High Winds, Ghosts, and High Tide and is known to be quite bad tempered. Bio *In Sunshine (episode), he is determined to sabotage the Star Tugs' ocean liner contract, and so Zorran carries out the plans. Thinking no-one has seen him push Sunshine into the Duchess, Zorran and the others tell the captain and he congratulates Zorran and Zak. Soon, the truth is out, and he yells at his tugs for failing to snag the contract. *In Pirate, he works with Captain Star when barges mysteriously disappear. This shows he is capable of working with the Star Tugs. *In Jinxed, Boomer works for Captain Zero until a munitions barge explodes due to Ten Cents tooting to Boomer. The furious captain has had enough and dismisses Boomer from his fleet. *He make cameos in Quarantine, High Winds (he speaks in a deleted scene in High Winds), Ghosts, and High Tide. He is mentioned throughout the majority of the series by the narrator and the Z-Stacks. *If there was a second season, more of his personality would probably have been exposed, although it is suspected he is an evil character. *Although the accidents caused by his fleet are mainly their fault, Captain Zero has also been known to be cause of their accidents. In some cases, preventing Zip and Zug from helping the Star Tugs rescue Izzy Gomez, causing them to lose the Rock Contract. Also, Zebedee and Zak taking the shortcut without thinking about the high tide, possibly to do with Captain Zero not telling them about the tide. *Whenever he speaks to his tugs, the captain's megaphone sways violently as he speaks. He has a yellow and black striped megaphone, that can be seen out of the run-down, wooden dock-building that he works in (The Zero Dock). He cares not for his tugs, but forces them into working hard and reliably. His favourite is assumed Zorran, as he is #1, follows his orders precisely, and is the smartest and most devious of the Z-Stacks. This is why Zorran is usually in charge of the Z-Stacks and their operations during certain tasks, such as is Munitions, where a delivery of explosives were to be towed across the port to Big Mickey. *He has five members in his fleet. They are as follows: Zorran (1) , Zebedee (2), Zak (3), Zug (4) and Zip (5). Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped (mentioned) *Regatta (mentioned in VHS Version) *Munitions (''mentioned) *Warrior (episode) (mentioned) *High Tide (does not speak) *Quarantine (cameo) *Ghosts (cameo) *Jinxed (speaks only in Japanese version) *High Winds (deleted scene, does not speak in the final cut) *Bigg Freeze (mentioned) Books and Annual Stories *Run Aground *Treasure Hunt *Heat Wave Trivia *Captain Zero's final speaking role was in Pirate, but his last full appearance was in High Winds. He was also meant to have a speaking role in High Winds, but it was cut from the episode. *The reason for Captain Zero having less speaking roles than his crew, having him being the leader, was never explained. He plays Le Petit Cafe Chef in The Aristotoys (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *He is a chef, who tries to cook Uncle Waldo, but fails, then succeeds in kicking him out. Behind the Scenes *He speaks with a Orcadian Accent which was provided by Sean Barrett. *In Salty's Lighthouse, he was portrayed as being friends with Captain Star. Voice Actors *Sean Barrett (TUGS) *Paul Dobson (Salty's Lighthouse) *Masaaki Tsukada (Japan) Category:Z-Stacks Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:TUGS Characters Category:TUGS